A Winded Fire
by Fots
Summary: One is in love. One is afraid. Could they figure out how to tell eachother that they love one another. Read and find out. ZukoXAang
1. Love Averted

It had been a year since Ang had saved the world from Ozi. Zuko was fire lord and the world was peaceful. Ang, Zuko, Saka, and Toph were visiting the Eastern Air temple for old times. Zuko had needed a vacation. He needed to get away from everything.

They arrived and Zuko went straight to his old room. He needed to think. He sat on the bed and got out a scroll. He had been dumped by May. It wasn't really sad though. There was nothing left in the relationship, Plus he was thinking of some one else. It would be better.

He was trying to decide what to write when Ang decided to come in.

" Ang....Hi...Um, Do you need me for something?" Zuko was so tired, He didn't think he could get up.

"No, Just seeing if you found your old room. Guess you did so..Bye!" Ang was off in a whirl.

Zuko laid his head against the pillow and everything went black.

* * *

Zuko woke up with extreme soreness in all of his joints. He realized he hadn't moved at all. His scroll laid still on the floor. There was a scroll beside him too. It was smaller and a darker shade of paper. He unrolled it and read what it said:

_Zuko,_

_The way you fire bend is amazing. It's so strong, so efficent. There are no words to express how I feel. I wish to know all about you but you have someone and what is there to hope for? I wish I could be with you. You have no Idea how I feel. I just had to tell you._

_Sincerely,_

_The Curved Arrow_

Zuko rerolled the scroll. Who ever this was Zuko couldn't love them. He already loved someone. He knew what to write.

He set off to Ang's room after he wrote the letter. Once he was there he checked to see if anyone was around and set the scroll down. He tiptoed out of the room and set off for the foutain. He was thirsty. Everyone was there. Katara and Toph were bending and Saka and Ang were sitting on the foutain edge. Zuko came over to the foutain and sat down next to Ang.

Ang had smiled to himself. It was a small smile but Zuko noticed it. When Ang looked over at him, he turned away quickly and blushed.

* * *

Ang turned to watch Katara and Toph. The way they fought was serious and playfull at the same time. He got up and went to his room. He discovered a light piece of parchment on his bed. He unrolled it to see what its contents held:

_Ang, _

_I love you with the intesity of a thousand suns. I know you must love someone else because there is no way you could love me. Your learning in bending has come so far so quickly and I am impressed by how gentle you are but, at the same time, you can be as strong and tough as the Avatar that you are. I hope you love me but I doubt it. I hope at least we can be good friends._

_sincerely,_

_The Burned Flame_

Ang rerolled the scroll. He knew who this was. Zuko loved him. Who else could be a burned flame? He had had a crush on Katara for the longest time and they tried going out but they decided that they could only be good friends. It just seemed better that way. Then Ang realized, after awhile, that deep down inside he had really loved Zuko. Why else would he have save him all those times? Sure, he had been taught all life is sacred, but Zuko had been his sworn enemy.

As Ang left his room he bumped into Zuko.

"Um....Hey." Zuko said as he put his hand behind his head. He seemed a bit on edge. Ang looked at him. What could he say? The one he loved was standing right in front of him and he could do nothing.

Suddenly Ang was against a wall and Zuko was Kissing him. Zuko's lips were resting against his. Ang closed his eyes. Zuko's tongue was liking Ang's lip asking for an entry. Ang resisted for a moment but then he let the tongue enter his mouth. the tongue locked with his own and they had a battle for dominence. Zuko's won of course. Ang lifted his arms around Zuko's neck. Suddenly Zuko was far away from him. Ang opened his eyes. Zuko was far from his grasp.

"Ang....I'm Sorry" He looked distraught. Then he ran. Ang looked after him.

"Wait!" Ang screamed but Zuko was already around the corner and far from earshot.

This was going to be very difficult.


	2. From Depression to Realization

Aang sat down. He had messed up really bad. He wrapped his arm around his knees. he started to cry silently. "Where did I go wrong?" After a bit, He got up and sighed. He wnet back to his room. He laid on the bed.

* * *

Days passed. Aang hadn't left his room in all that time. He didn't eat, hadn't moved, he was drawing water from the air to drink. He mostly cried it out. A knock came on doorway.

"Aang?" It was Katara at the door. "Aang, what's wrong?"

He didn't get up or move. He didn't want to. She moved close to him and rubbed his back. "You can tell me. It's been three days Aang"

The boy sighed and got up. "Nothing's wrong okay?" He went to the fountain and played with the water. What could he do...Zuko hadn't checked on him once through this entire thing. Aang felt really bad because He hadn't checked on Zuko either. He got up and went to Zuko's room. "Zuko?"

He wasn't in there. He looked around the entire place. when he went to the fountain again, there was a note. It was adressed to Aang.

_Aang_

_I know I could never be what you want. I know that we could be only friends. I remember When you and Katara broke up, you came to me. Racing through my mind at that moment was "why is he coming to me...out of all people." I felt very special knowing that I was the one you could talk to about things like that. That day was the day that I realized...I love you. I love you so much that it hurts me. I had to get away Aang. By now...I'm probably half way through the earth kingdom, if I have a ride. If I haven't left Which is more likely...I'm probably somewhere that I can breathe and think. I'm sorry Aang._

_Zuko_

Aang read the letter over and over again. He set it aflame. He would find Zuko and tell him. Aang did love Zuko. He went above the temple. "Zuko...ZUKO!" He called out. He looked a couple of feet before he heard a moan. Aang looking in a bush before Aang saw Zuko, passed out behind it. He was on his back. Aang was immeadiately by his side. "Zuko!" He ran a hand through Zuko's shaggy hair. Aang loved Zuko's hair that way. Zuko mumbled something and rolled onto his side, his hair falling on his eyes. Aang smiled. Zuko was adorable asleep.

He picked up the firebender and slowly made his way down. He smiled, He like Zuko ontop of him. He loved Zuko's breathing. He soon was back in Zuko's room, too soon for his tastes. He laid Zuko down gently and sat by him on the bed. Zuko's calm slow breathing was calming to Aang as well. He couldn't be mad at Zuko when he was like this.

* * *

After what seemed like a couple of minutes, though it was hours, Zuko woke up. He yawned and looked around. He was sure he hadn't been here when he was asleep. He looked looked to his side to find Aang asleep next to him on his arm. Zuko jumped a bit. the thoughts running through his head were clear as if he had spoken them. What was Aang doing here?

He tried to get up but Aang moaned a bit, making Zuko stay put. He sighed. What could he do but lay there? He stayed this way as Aang moved closer. "Zuko..." He mumbled with a small smile. Zuko was a bit confused but he smiled a bit. He kissed the boy's forehead. "I love you Aang..."

Aang just smiled back. "love you too Zuko." Zuko jumped. Aang was awake. He opened his eyes. The grey met the amber. "I realized I loved you when I saved you from blizzard...I could just could never admit it to myself."

Zuko was surprised to hear this. He smiled. He kissed the boy again. Lightly this time. Aang kissed him back at the same moment. Zuko got on top of Aang slowly. He kept kissing Aang over and over. He moved down to Aangs neck.

When Aang stopped responding Zuko looked up. He had fallen asleep again. Zuko Chuckled and laid back down. That part could wait a bit.


	3. Coming together

_"Zuko, I hate you." Aang looked at Zuko with hate in his eyes. Zuko looked confused. "Aang...Please...Don't do this to us...to me. We haven't even had a chance to..." He didn't know how to finish. Aang's features started to glow. Zuko backed up one step. "Aang?" He didn't answer. The four elements gathered around Aang and he looked straight a Zuko. He moved his body slightly and all of the elements came flying towards him. Aang let out a primal roar. Zuko's eyes widened._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He lurched foward. He was covered in sweat. He panted heavily. He hadn't had that bad of a nightmare in awhile. He looked at Aang, who was still fast asleep. He looked so innocent that you could forget the type of power that he could wield.

He looked over at the teen. He took one of Aang's hands in his own. "I hope you don't end up hating me..." He picked up the hand and kissed it softly. "That would destroy me."He got up. It was still the middle of the night. He needed to get some water. He pulled the blanket up over Aang's chest. "I'll be back." The boy probably couldn't hear him but he did it mostly for himself. He walked to the fountain, leaning close to it and splashing some water on his face. The cool water slid around to his neck. It felt good after being so warm...but after a moment he was cold. He took some water in his palms and sipped it up. It felt nice going down his dry throat.

He looked up at the ceiling. The sun was starting to come up. He looked to the hall that led to his room. He was almost afraid to go back there. What if Aang really did hate him and he didn't say anything? Or maybe he was working himself up for nothing. He took in a calming breath before heading back in the room. He saw that Aang was still asleep, but he was shivering. Zuko went over to him and laid with him. Zuko's body was warm. Aang stopped shivering and Zuko smiled. At least he can do that part right.

Aang yawned and opened his eyes. "Mornin..." He said quietly as he smiled. Zuko smiled and kissed Aang's lips softly. The young teen smiled and kissed him back. Zuko pulled back and rolled onto his back. He wanted to ask Aang about how he slept but he didn't know if he had the guts to do anything like that.

"Thanks to you, I slept great." Aang said smiling. "How bout you?"

Zuko shrugged. "I've always had trouble sleeping. Nightmares and stuff."

Aang looked up at him. "I'm sorry..." He pulled the older teen's chin down and kissed his lips softly. Zuko at first was surprised at the younger teen's affections before slowly kissing him back. He pulled away slighly. "Aang...We shouldn't...We...we can't..." He tried to prostest but Aang's lips met his again and he slid his tongue inside Aang's mouth. His tongue was so soft and his lips were so warm. When he pulled away, the avatar was drooling. Lust was in his eyes and Zuko saw the boy's erection.

"Zuko...I need you." His hands went up to Zuko's shoulders and gripped the fabric of his shirt. "Please..."

Zuko was confused on what to do. He took off Aangs clothes and then his own to get started. He moved to one of Aang's nipples and pinched it, causing the teen to arch. He moved his mouth to the other. His tongue flicked across the hard nipple, making the boy moan. "Are you sure about this?...If I go much longer I won't be able to stop..."

"Zuko...just get inside me...Please...Just...just be gentle.." His eyes were hazy and glazed over.

Zuko took a deep breath in as he kept going. He moved his hand to either side of the young teen's thighs, lifting them up and pushing them apart to reveal the avatar's glorious asshole. He licked it, causing more moaning. When he started sucking on it, strange clear liquid came from it. Zuko pulled away from it. "Already want me in you that bad?" Aang answered him with a nod and a moan, unable to speak.

He put two fingers in Aang's ass. He instantly tensed up. "Zuko...It hurts."

"It only hurts at first...relax and let yourself get used to it...I'll go slow ok?" Zuko went slow at first, moving so that Aang could get used to the sensation. Once He was sure that Aang was used to the motion, he moved his own hard shaft to the boy's entrance. "This might hurt a bit."

Aang nodded in understanding as he took in a deep breath. Zuko entered him slowly and pushed in as carefully as possible. The avatar's ass was already sucking him in. "Faster?"

Aang moaned and Zuko indeed went faster. At one point he hit Aang's prostate, causing the boy to arch and grip the sheets. He hit there again Aang was practically screaming. They were both sweating and still very bothered. He rubbed Aang's shaft to get him going, keeping in time with his own thrusts. "Aang...Aang..." He said breathily

"Zuko..." He said between 'Aah! and mmms'. Zuko kissed him, his hair was sticking to him. He went deeper and faster into the boy and kept going until he could feel the boy's cum starting to rise. "No...You can't come yet." He put a finger into Aang's tip. "Lets come together." He said as he thrust a few more time and then released Aang as he came himself. Aang let out one more exasperated moan and arched fully before falling back on the bed.

Zuko's member slipped out of him of its own accord as Zuko cleaned up Aang's body. "We should...We should get out to the fountain...before we're caught." Aang murmured.

Zuko got up and cleaned himself off with his hand before getting dressed. "Ok...If they didn't hear you." He smiled and kissed Aang. The teen blushed and got on his trousers.

Zuko looked at Aang. Somehow...Aang didn't seem like his normal self...why?

* * *

** I LOVE MAKING CLIFFHANGERS! Tell me what you guys think! Was it ok? Did It suck?...Was it visual enough?... anyway...Please Review!**


End file.
